


Intoxication

by Cloud_15_Yankira



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bisexual Disaster Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Body Worship, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Butt Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Drunk Sex, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Large Cock, Love/Hate, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Oral Sex, Penis Size, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Rough Sex, Sex, Thighs, Top Lance (Voltron), collarbones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_15_Yankira/pseuds/Cloud_15_Yankira
Summary: Lance gets drunk at a party and Keith has to take him back to their dorm, but Lance refuses to sleep.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Intoxication

The musky smell of sweat and alcohol mixed together in the air, which was to be expected from a house party full of drunken dancing University students in their late teens, early twenties. With as many flashing disco lights as there were, it was a surprise no one had turned up to having a seizure yet. Well… if you excluded those completely knackered on the couch, floor, and hell, even on the staircase. Whoever’s house this was, they would have a hell of a time explaining the beer and vomit stains on their pretty white, expensive carpet flooring. This was why Keith was never a fan of parties. He would definitely enjoy them more if they were much smaller and quieter. The only time he could handle something this big would be under the influence of alcohol to which he did not, and could not, drink. His stomach couldn’t handle it because of how extremely lightweight he was. The only reason he was here right now was because his roommate Lance McClain had dragged him. It was hard to reject the man since he had always been so persistent, even in their high school years of knowing each other. Keith had always been slightly attracted to Lance, but seeing as he was far more into the appearance of women, just his luck, he tucked those thoughts and feelings in the back of his mind. 

By the time Lance decided he’d finally had enough to drink, Keith watched as the man stumbled from the kitchen and into the living room with the last pint of beer in a little plastic cup. He looked far too out of it to even walk in a straight line, and because they carpooled in his car there, Lance wouldn’t be able to drive for hours.  
Rolling his eyes, the ravenette stood from the couch in the corner of the room and hurried over to him, supporting Lance’s weight on one side just as he was about to fall.  
“Dude, you’re seriously wasted. Should I drive you back to the dorm?”  
Completely ignoring the words that came out of Keith’s mouth, the brunette lifted the hand containing the cup and pressed it to his lips, beginning to finish it before Keith snatched it out of his hand, gently placing it on the table next to them, watching as Lance’s face contorted into a strong pout.  
“Yeah, we’re going back. Where are your keys?”

Lance ignored him, once again, proceeding to pull on his leather jacket, whining, “Whaaatt? Nooo, I’m fiiineeee.”  
“You can barely walk,” Keith stated, letting go of him just for a moment to pick his jacket up from the couch and attempted to slip Lance’s arms back through it.  
“I can whalk just phine, tank chuu,” he responded in what Keith could only comprehend as slurred, broken English.  
Keith rolled his eyes once more, reaching into the green-tinted jacket’s pockets, fishing around until his fingers wrapped around the keys. Just as he was turning to leave, the music in the house was cranked up to what seemed like the maximum volume, almost crushing his eardrums and causing him to rush out into the yard faster, still gripping Lance’s wrist in his right hand. 

Needless to say, the ride back to the campus was full of a drunken Lance McClain arguing about radio stations and mumbling nonsense. The ride back felt longer than it should have, but thankfully by the time they’d gotten back to the dorm, Lance had sobered up much more than he was an hour ago. To quicken the process, Keith had him drink a good amount of water, especially to lessen whatever kind of hangover that he would have the next morning. 

The two of them slept in separate bunk beds, Lance on the top and Keith on the bottom. He didn’t mind giving up the top bunk when Lance moved in. He honestly got sick of crawling up and down the ladder just to get something or to use the restroom, especially in the middle of the night. It wasn’t rare that he had heard Lance groan from accidentally jumping off of the ladder two or three steps earlier because he was still tired.  
Since it would be awfully difficult to get an intoxicated man up a step ladder on his own, Keith just let Lance lay on his bed. When he expected the boy to sleep while he worked on a research paper, Lance was anything but tired. He was definitely soberer than when they first got back, but he still seemed to have been talking gibberish. Needless to say, Keith couldn’t exactly focus. It was almost one in the morning and Lance still wasn’t tired. It had gotten to the point where Keith decided to give up and shut his laptop for the night- er...morning. Sighing, he turned his chair to face the bunk beds, which Lance was still laying on, his legs stretched upward to the top where his feet were laid pressed flat against the bottom of the top bunk while he held his phone over his face. Keith stared at him for a moment before sighing again and standing.

“Dude, do you ever sleep??” 

Without even a second glance, Lance responded, “What’s sleep? I don’t need it.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Says the one who stays up all night on his computer.”

Keith grumbled, sitting on the bed next to Lance and looking over at him.  
“That’s for assignments, otherwise I wouldn’t do that. You always complain about how grumpy I am in the morning and then you wonder why. I just don’t understand how you’re always so...hyper in the morning.”

Lance sat up, placing his phone on the nightstand. 

“Okay, well, first of all: I need coffee to fully wake me up. Second: I’ve always been a morning person. Before my family moved from Cuba, we lived in a beach house and I used to wake up at sunrise and go surfing. I’ve grown accustomed to getting up at like, five or six.” 

Keith couldn’t argue with that. Instead, he just nodded, deciding to change the subject. Imagining Lance surfing was going to give him a gay heart attack if he didn’t. 

Keith yawned before glancing over at the clock on the wall. He was getting really tired and would need to sleep soon, but Lance continued to babble on and on for the next few minutes, rambling on about nonsense. Finally having enough of waiting for Lance to finish, the raven-haired boy lied back on the bed and pulled the sheet over his head to muffle Lance’s voice- or at least tried to. 

“Do you ever just think to yourself: what would my life be like if I was an animal instead of a human?”

Keith’s response to that was nothing but a small “mm..” The room was actually quiet for a few minutes. Keith was finally going to get some sleep! Now even he should’ve guessed that that wasn’t true. 

He didn’t think much of the soft rustling sounds from the upper bunk, even dismissing the sound of his roommate climbing the ladder, his feet hitting the carpeted floor next to his bed. He thought he was just heading to the bathroom or to get a snack, so he rolled over on his right side to face the wall so that if Lance did choose to turn the light, it wouldn’t blind him.  
But he had a realization, only when he heard hands slowly sliding across his bedsheets and growing closer to him. He felt the mattress sink in on the opposite side of him, hearing soft breathing against his ear. He kept his eyes closed, though he didn’t know why, and thought he might end up regretting it. Just then, he felt a warm hand resting on his left shoulder and the other hand on his hip. Lance’s breathing was very clear due to how quiet the room was, it was warm too, just inches away from Keith’s cheek. Lance still reeked of alcohol, though the smell wasn’t nearly as potent as it had been an hour prior.  
He felt the force of Lance’s large hands attempting to roll him over on his back, and eventually, he was successful. Keith could no longer pretend to be asleep as his roommate proceeded to climb on top of him, his outline just barely visible in the dark room. Keith knew it was him, but he couldn’t make out the expression on his face.

“Lance..?” he said in a softer voice. “Are you okay? Can you not sleep?”

He answered almost instantly, “No..”

There was a pause between his words before Keith finally heard the rest of his statement.

“But I think I know how you can help me.”

Keith was afraid to ask for an explanation to that sentence. He could hear that slightly suggestive tone in his voice.

“How is that?”

Lance didn’t respond. He only chuckled quietly, moving his hands to Keith’s shoulders and leaning down, their lips locking together for a long moment before he pulled them away and transferred the kiss to his neck, then to his collarbones and chest. One of his hands roamed down from the shoulder to his midsection as he slowly slid his hand into his shirt and to his chest where he softly caressed it.  
“Lance, I don’t think-”  
He was interrupted by the boy’s finger pressed against his lips followed by a soft, “Shhhh…” He wasn’t sure how to respond to that other than soft breaths here and there each time Lance’s hands made their way to a new part of his body, his lips kissing along his most tender places. How was it that Lance seemed to automatically know where these places were? 

Keith couldn’t say anything, his breath had been taken away by the unexpected surprise in the dark. If this were to go any further, it would have to be stopped. Lance was still drunk and didn’t know what he was doing.

Just as those thoughts ran through Keith’s mind, he felt Lance’s hands travel down to his pants, his fingers looping themselves into the seams. He was just movements away from removing that article of clothing when Keith interrupted him by grabbing his wrists, not too hard, and holding his hands in place. Lance seemed to resist until hearing the other make a soft whining sound beneath his breath. 

“Hey c’mon, it’s not that bad.”

“Lance,” Keith whispered, trying to make out the boy’s figure well enough to find his shoulders and pull himself up, using them as his support.  
“You don’t know what you’re doing..”

“Oh, I think I do”

“No,” he grunted as Lance’s hands slipped out of his grasp and removed his pants, leaving him in a pair of red boxers. “You don’t.”  
He attempted to pull his legs to his chest, but once again was overpowered by Lance pulling them apart again.  
“Lance, stop! If you wake up, you’re going to regret all of this”

“But isn’t that a problem for me to handle later? It’s no biggie, Keithy, just let me take care of you~ I’ll make it all worth it, I promise.”

Keith hesitated, he knew this wasn’t a good idea, but this was Lance he was talking about. Keith couldn’t resist such a person, even though he knew it was wrong of him to take advantage of him while he was under the influence of alcohol. He wanted this. He wanted all of Lance. He wanted him to take care of him like he promised he would.

Without a word, he let his hands fall from his knees onto the mattress as the darker-skinned boy slowly began to kiss along his inner thighs. He caressed them gently with the pads of his fingers and the palms of his hands, gliding them across his skin from his legs to his belly.

“Take your shirt off honey, I want to see your beautiful body..” 

Keith nodded his head timidly and removed his shirt, watching as the other did the same handsy movements as he’d done to his thighs on his stomach and abs.  
“You’re such a rare one, everything about you is perfect.”

Keith glanced to the side in embarrassment.

“I’m not sure about that, but..thank you…” Coming from just anyone, that compliment would have meant nothing to him, but from Lance, it meant everything. 

Lance had removed his own clothes, leaving the two of them in their underwear. It was still dark, but now that Keith’s eyes had adjusted, he could make out every detail of Lance’s face, from the way his nose curled upward like an elf’s to the way his cute ears poked out from behind his chestnut hair. Even his body was perfect, though not as muscular, he was thin, petite.. It suited him. Keith let his hands venture along it, from his chest to his defined collarbones and back down to the V that disappeared beyond the last piece of cloth on his body. He gently pressed his thumb against it, hearing the slightest grunt from Lance. He looked up at him, receiving a nod in return.

“Go ahead,” he whispered with a sly smile.

Keith continued, slipping his fingers into the hems of Lance’s boxers and pulling them down, springing out was what he had been hiding behind them all this time. Keith had never had sex before, but he’ll admit he’d sucked a few dicks in his life and never have any of them been as big as this one. Not that that mattered though. Lance was perfect either way. The length of his cock was just the icing on the cake. (And he was about to get some of that icing on his cake.)  
The ravenette hesitated a moment before parting his pink lips and slowly taking the tip into his mouth. He felt it touch the surface of his tongue and forgot why he was even taking this slowly. In one movement, he pushed the rest of his length into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat and caused him to slightly gag. He listened as Lance let out an impressed whistle, petting his silky hair gently as if to praise him for managing to fit it all in his mouth.  
“You’ve definitely done this before.”

Keith responded to that comment by moving his head back and forth, taking in all of his cock until his liquid bursted, which didn’t take as long as he’d hoped. He pulled it from his tongue and smirked up at Lance who was clearly pleased with his performance. 

Lance then gently grabbed Keith’s sides, laying him back against the pillow, climbing in between his legs and gently massaging his inner thighs. He slid those soft hands up to his boxers and moved his palms around the bulge, tugging at the rims of his last piece of clothing.

“Can I take this off for you?”

Keith nodded silently as he felt a sudden rush of cool hair hit his now freed member. Lance seemed impressed and greeted it with a gentle kiss on his tip.

“Yours is so perfect.. Just the right size and shape, like a model.”

He pushed his thumb in a vertical motion upward against the shaft, receiving a small verbal response from Keith in the form of a whisper. 

“Sensitive, are we?”

“Mm..just a little..”

“It’s okay, I like that. It’s cute..”

He felt Lance part his legs wider while lifting up his lower half. He watched as he sucked on two of his fingers, gently pressing them into his hole. He let out a small whine, having been not expecting him to start with two fingers at the beginning, but it seemed he didn’t like to take first times as slow. That was okay with him, the desperation and hunger in his actions only turned him on more. He felt wanted, needed, desired. 

As Lance began to slowly pump his fingers in and out of him, Keith could feel himself very slowly loosening up as if his body was getting ready to welcome all that Lance had to offer, and Keith wanted all of it. 

He attempted to muffle the sounds of his own voice as he felt Lance slip one more long, slender finger into him. How in the hell he could fit three in at a time, seeing how he’d never done this before, baffled him. He hadn’t ever even masturbated analaly before in fear of hurting himself accidentally. He was surprised Lance even knew what he was doing, considering how he thought he was “straight” and had only slept with women before. 

The speed picked up until Keith felt his saliva seeping from the corner of his mouth and onto the pillow. How was he already enjoying this so much? There was something much bigger waiting for him.

“You must have low standards of ‘big’ if you’re leaking cum from just my fingers being inside of you.”

“Fucking shut up-!” Keith shouted, a little louder than necessary, taking a swing of his leg at Lance’s head.

“Hey! You want me to fuck you, right? Quit being aggressive!”

“Don’t say that so loudly, jackass! There are people in the dorms around us-”

“Well, I’m going to have you screaming in about 5 minutes or less so watch your mouth, big boy.”

Keith clicked his tongue and looked away.  
“You should’ve thought about that before deciding you wanted to have sex with me-”

“A virgin?”

“Shut up!!” 

All he could hear now was Lance laughing, removing his fingers and moving his hand back to his cock to massage against it. 

Keith couldn’t hold in the soft moan that escaped his lips.  
“Wow, I was right about you being extra sensitive.”

Keith attempted another kick to his face, barely missing. To combat this frustration, he leaned up and pummeled the other male with his fists.  
“Hey! Stop it! I’m sorry I called you sensitive!”  
Keith stopped and stared down at him with an unsure expression drawn across his face.  
Lance sighed, “And I’m sorry for calling you a virgin.”

“Thank you.” 

“Can’t help the facts tho-”

He paused mid-sentence, watching Keith’s expression shift to anger again.

“Take it from me then.”

“What?”

“Dumbass, take my virginity!”

“No, I understood that, I was just wondering how you got so bold all of a sudden-”

“Fuck me before I do it forcefully and end up killing you.”

“Ooh, I didn’t know you were into rage sex, kitten. For an innocent virgin, you sure are naughty~”

Keith could feel his eyelid twitching in annoyance as he grabbed the boy by the shoulders, pulling him on top of him. “I can’t believe I’m in love with someone as stupid as you.”

“I can’t believe I’m in love with someone as moody as you.” 

Keith clicked his tongue again, grabbing ahold of Lance’s cock and pumping it in his fist, squeezing a little harder and watching Lance’s face contort into an emotion he couldn’t describe. He smirked. 

“Dumbass.”

Lance’s breathing was out of control.

“Emo.”

“Twig.”

“Fucking beautiful-”

“Wait, I thought we were insulting each other.”

Keith felt the other male gently raise his legs and balance them on each of his shoulders, leaving just enough room for him to be able to watch. Keith suddenly felt nervous. He had been before, but now that it was actually happening, his mind was practically screaming to remind him how much it would hurt if Lance shoved that monstrosity inside of him.  
Clearly, Lance could see the distress on his face and leaned forward, gently caressing his cheek to comfort him.  
“Hey..it’ll be okay. All jokes aside, I know I’m your first and I promise so I’ll be as gentle as I can..”

Keith smiled a little, touching his hand and kissing his knuckles softly.  
“Thank you,” he whispered, letting Lance take control of his own hand once again as Keith lied back against the pillow. Lance took his member into his hand as his other hand rested on Keith’s belly, slowly moving in circular motions. His gaze shifted back down to his entrance as he gently pressed it to the tip of his cock, which was slowly leaking precum. He took a small glance back up at Keith, hearing his breathing exhalate nervously. He let the hand on his stomach rest for a moment, letting the warmth sink in to comfort him.  
“Just relax, don’t even think about it. Once it’s all in, you’ll get used to it.”  
Keith’s lack of response was beginning to make Lance nervous too. He wasn’t worried about his safety because they did prepare him, but maybe he should have taken the time to stretch him just a little longer…

“Lance,” he suddenly spoke up, placing his hand on Lance’s. “Don’t worry; I’ll be fine. Keep going.”

Lance bit his lower lip. “If you say so..” he replied softly, slowly applying more pressure to his hole until he felt at least an inch inside of Keith’s tight ass. He looked up to make sure he was doing okay before inching the rest of it inside. All while this was happening, he could hear the other boy breathing heavily, nervously. To comfort him, he took his hand and gently rubbed the top of it with his thumb, softly shushing him and whispering positive affirmations. Despite that Lance was rather eager to get down to business right away, he was still gentle in knowing Keith’s sensitivity. 

Once the skin on Keith’s bottom was touching Lance’s thighs, he could feel Keith trembling a little, almost as if he was cold. However, these weren’t cold trembles; he was scared. With all of Lance’s length inside of him, he must have been in a lot of pain. 

“Are you alright?” Lance asked calmly, squeezing his hand. “Do you want me to stay here for a moment?”

“No..” Keith responded soon after. “Keep going.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes I’m sure. Move already!”

Lance seemed a bit startled by the demanding nature in his voice that seemed to erupt all so suddenly. He couldn’t help but chuckle. “Okay then, here I go.”

Without further hesitation, the darker-skinned male slowly began to move. First, he started by slowly pulling himself out of Keith again, watching his expression in the dark shift between multiple different emotions. He couldn’t tell if he was in pain or if he was just nervous. In all honesty, it was probably both. He wanted to be gentler, but with that fiery look in Keith’s deep-set violet eyes, half-lidded and watching him carefully, he wasn’t sure being gentle was what the raven wanted. It was Lance that initiated sexual contact. However, Keith seemed to be the most impulsive and intense, despite having never done this before. 

Lance was only about halfway out again before feeling Keith squirming beneath him. 

“You’re going too slow, hurry up!”

“Do you want me to hurt you??” 

“No, but if you do it quickly, it’ll get it over with!”

“I don’t think that’s how these things work, Keith-”

“Just do it!”

Being surprised once again by the aggressive tone in his companion’s voice, he pulled the rest all of the way out, then pushed back in again with a much greater force than before. What stopped him this time was the startling sound that came out of Keith’s mouth- a sort of pained gasp mixed with a moan at once. Was that even possible?  
He opened his mouth to check on him, but Keith seemed to have beaten him to it.  
“I’m fine-” he sputtered, a mess of peachy skin flushed with red. Seeing as the ravenette didn’t want to be pitied, Lance simply nodded and looked down again. He was definitely tight, but thankfully not as tight as he’d been before. He could sense the antsy and impatient energy radiating from Keith, his slight wiggling giving it away even more, so Lance had to hurry up and decide what his next move would be. 

“Lance-” Keith said suddenly, snapping the other out of his thoughtful trance. He hadn’t realized that he was sliding his thumbs along Keith’s knees in a fit of nerves.  
The look in Keith’s violet eyes said all that Lance needed to hear all on their own, telling him that it was okay to continue. He was done hesitating and started a slow but steadily-paced thrusting motion with his hips, watching his cock pull in and out of Keith’s tight ass. He breathed out softly, then looked up just as his partner let out a vocal moan of pleasure- it was quiet, but still cute to Lance. So much so that he wanted to hear more of it and sped up slightly. He could hear Keith’s breathing pick up with each thrust into him, each soft slap of skin between them, each thump and squeak of the bedsprings. Lance grunted softly as he moved faster, a reaction to his hand being squeezed desperately. The expression drawn across Keith’s pale face was something he couldn’t describe even if he tried. He looked so desperate, eyes pleading into his soul, begging for more. That hungry gaze bared into Lance, triggering his instinct to thrust faster. Their sounds were in perfect sync with one another. With each rough slap of Lance’s legs against Keith’s ass received a breathy moan in return. He hadn’t realized how fast his hips were jerking back and forth until Keith’s sounds were no longer matching his own. Each thump, thump, thump echoed throughout the room, followed by off-beat huffs of desperation. The inside of Keith felt much looser than it had been, wetter, too. It wasn’t a surprise that Lance had cum multiple times already, each time pausing to let it out inside of Keith. He didn’t ask if he was allowed to, but something inside of him told him that Keith wouldn’t mind. After all, the look on his face when that warm cum spewed into him was priceless. The sound he made when it happened was even better; sort of a drawn out and broken moan of pure bliss. Lance thought it was adorable that his voice cracked with it often. 

Lance didn’t stop until his hips couldn’t take it anymore and became sore. He ended his motions with one last inward jerk, the hardest yet and the last of what he could offer. Keith’s insides were hot. He felt full and couldn’t take it anymore. His breathing slowed as Lance pulled out. Suddenly there was an empty feeling and he missed having something inside of him. The sticky wet mess they left on the bed sheets would have to be dealt with in the morning. But to temporarily get rid of it, Lance removed the sheet from the bed so they wouldn’t have to lay on it. He then helped Keith back into his boxers and then his own and lied down next to him. 

He couldn’t tell what the mysterious raven-haired boy was thinking when he gently pressed his palm to Lance’s cheek. He closed his eyes as their lips met softly. He could feel Keith wrap his legs around his own, warm and miraculously clean-shaven. 

The warmth between the both of them pulled together was all they needed to keep warm that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the end kinda sucked lmao
> 
> And yes, Lance does remember having sex with Keith even though he was drunk.


End file.
